


Fire

by Candycanes19



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone is safe, F/M, Fire, Hockey, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, NHL, Pittsburgh Penguins, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Relationships: Kris Letang x Reader, Kris Letang x You
Kudos: 1





	Fire

The party was in full swing and there were lots of people having fun. Unknowingly someone bumped into a lamp which fell and broke and started a fire. The fire was small and then all of a sudden it grew rapidly throughout the apartment.

Mia smelled smoke and was trying to figure out what was going on when all of a sudden Kris came running towards her and he grabbed her hand.

"Come on Mia, the fire is getting bad" Kris yelled as they ran out of the apartment.

Everyone was standing outside as the building went up in flames. Kris held Mia close as Mia just stared hard at the blaze. The only thing that going through her mind was how lucky they were to get out.

The firemen were working hard to get the fire under control while the police were talking to the owners of the apartment to find out what had happened.

Everyone was checked out by the paramedics to make sure they were ok. Everyone seemed fine so that was a relief.

After Kris and Mia were checked out they went and sat on the curb.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Kris asked as he put his arm around Mia's shoulders because she was shaking.

"Yes and no. That was just so scary and all sorts of horrible things are going through my mind" Mia said trembling and thinking of the real reason she was scared of what had happened.

"You are safe and I will always protect you because I love you Mia" Kris said and then leaned down to kiss Mia.

"You are always saving me but I love you for it, Kris" Mia said smiling.

************************************

That evening Kris and Mia were sitting in bed watching a movie. Mia was not really concentrating on the movie because her mind was back to the fire and the secret she was keeping from Kris and realize that she had to tell him now.

"Kris"  
"Yeah Mia" Kris said moving so he could look at Mia.

"I have something that I need to tell you. And being in that fire just made me realized how precious life is to all of us. So here goes, Kris, I...uhm...am...pregnant" Mia finally confessed and then looked at Kris with a worried expression.

Kris looked at Mia as his eyes went wide in shock, "Pregnant? You are pregnant" and then he smiled and then kissed her deeply.

"Your happy about the baby?" Mia asked surprised.

"I am happy Mia because its our baby and we created it because we love each other".

"I was not sure but praying you would be happy because when I found out I was thrilled".

"How far along are you?"

"I am almost 2 months" Mia said smiling as Kris put his hand on her abdomen.

"Mia, I know why you seem overly shaken at the fire now and its understandable" Kris said kissing Mia again.

"Yeah I just had thoughts that what happened if I had not gotten out and then you would have lost me and our baby but you saved me and we are all safe now".

"Yes we are all safe and we will be a happy family with more adventures" Kris joked and Mia laughed.


End file.
